


Don't Drop the Soap

by Pinkink4564



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Original Character(s), Prison, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkink4564/pseuds/Pinkink4564
Summary: Thomas' world is turned upside down when he's framed by his foster parents for a crime he didn't commit. Now, being sent to prison for three years at the age of eighteen, he realizes prison is like a different world.(I made this because I was bored, basically porn with plot. If you are interested in non-con m/m fanifc smutty goodness, this is the story for you. If not... might wanna skip this fanfic.)





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I will be posting some chapters here. If feel free to comment, this is not gonna be the best written so I apologize for that. But it should be interesting so I hope ya'll enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thomas' first day in prison, how hard can it be?

I was led down the halls by one of the prison guards, keeping my eyes glued to the tile. ‘I don’t belong here’ and ‘I wish I could go back’ kept crossing my mind. Let me go back a bit. 

My name is Thomas Casady, I’m a foster kid. It’s not really that big of a deal to me that I never met my parents. However, out of all the foster parents I’ve had, these recent ones were the worst. Mr.Arber seemed like an all-around normal guy, but he kept his job of being a drug distributor a secret. And when he got caught, I was thrown under the bus. So here I am, three years, thanks to the pro bono lawyer I was given. 

The prison guard shoved me into the cell sector, disrupting me from my thoughts. The room was pretty basic, it had different level halls with rooms and one separate door that led to the showering area. 

“Hey, are you new here?” A voice chimed, I turned to see a cheery guy smiling at me. 

“I don’t think that’s how you approach people in prison.” I deadpanned. 

“Well, I didn’t think people like you were in prison, how about that?” He pouted. “I mean, you look like a freaking girl.” He chuckled. I couldn’t really argue much, I’m short, fragile, and look like that one kid that gets picked last for sports. 

“But anyway, I saw we had a new arrival listed and you just happened to be assigned to my cell, so I had to meet you.” He smiled. “You also are a lot more approachable than anyone else here. I’m Keith by the way, and you’re Thomas right?” 

I just nodded. This isn’t too bad, at least knowing one person here shouldn’t be too bad.

“I’ll show you you’re bunk.” He said, tugging on my sleeve for me to follow.

As I walked up the steps, I noticed it was kind of empty in here, not a lot of people. “Is this everyone?” I asked. 

“Nah, everyone else is doing weekly gym day, today it’s kickball. This sector holds ages eighteen to twenty-one, so the guards think it’s good for everyone to get out their energy. Before, it would get so rowdy in here fights happened constantly.” He said, damn he sure talks a lot. “But don’t worry, if you keep your head down you should be fine.” 

“So what are you here for? If that’s not too personal.” I asked. 

“Nah it's fine, I’m a bit of a kleptomaniac.” He chuckled. “Not that good of a thing but comes in handy sometimes, since we’re having crime storytime, what about you?” 

“Foster dad got caught drug dealing and framed me,” I said as we turned a corner. 

“Damn that’s really tough, but hey, here we are.” He said, moving aside so I could step in first. It was a pretty wide room with about six bunk beds, a sink, and an open toilet. 

“You’re the bottom.” Keith smiled. 

“W-what?” I blushed, taking a step back. 

“Bottom bunk, what did you think I meant?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Nothing nothing, so what are the people in our cell-like?” I asked. 

“Well, they’re cool, just a little rowdy. Some people here are involved in gangs, crazy right? We actually have a gang leader in this very cell, exciting right! The younger people aren’t very high ranked in the gangs, but Jay Loomis is the exception. He’s totally cool!” Keith gushed. 

He paused, now that’s rare. The noise started filling the main room. “I think everyone's back, you can take a look at everyone! Just never make eye contact unless they tell you too, if that happens you’re most likely fucked. Come on.” He led me to the ledge as we watched people pile in. 

As I looked over, tons of guys filled the room and automatically went to certain tables and rooms. Then, the last one in, everyone seemed to clear the way for him. His arms flexed almost automatically as he walked in, he was quite a character. Sharp jawline, toned arms, light brown skin, and brown curls. 

‘Oh no, he’s hot.’ I blushed, keeping my thoughts to myself. He sat at a table with a few other muscled up guys. He looked around the room and finally laid his eyes on me. Looking me up and down, I couldn’t help but squirm where I stood. I felt my cheeks get even warmer as he smirked and stood up, making his way to the stairs. To the cell, that I was standing right in front of. Fuck. 

“Hey Keith, wanna show me around some more?” I asked, no, pleaded. 

Before he could answer, his face paled and he moved to the side. I didn’t understand until I saw Jay making his way over here.   
My eyes went wide as I froze. Move stupid legs! Nope, nothing. 

Jay kept his eyes on me as he approached the cell. I am in his way, I’m standing right next to the door, move stupid! 

He passed me, bumping my shoulder and leaned down to whisper. “You enjoying the view? Cause I know I am.” And with that, he walked into the room while I stood there, my gay tomatoes self. 

“Woah that was intense, what did he say?” Keith urged as we started walking forward.

“It was nothing, just a greeting.” I blushed. Some kind of greeting I suppose. 

“Well alright. That’s freaking amazing, Jay never talks to people like us.” Keith pouts. 

“People like us?” I asked. 

“Well yeah, you’re like what. Five-four? I thought you were a girl when I first saw you.” He chuckled. “And me? I look like every other bitch.” 

I laughed a bit. “Alright, and I’m almost five foot five so shut up. Is there a certain time everyone uses the showers?” 

“Well, everyone is probably showering after kickball, so if you’re trying to shower when nobody else is in there, go when dinner first starts. That’s at about seven.” Keith explained. 

“Great, I could use a shower. But are there really no stalls?” I questioned. 

“Why would this place spend money on something like that? The expenses go toward food and higher security. That’s about it.” He shrugged. 

He showed me through the rest of the block and it was actually kind of nice. That is until he left for dinner, and I had to face what I dreaded here most. Going to the showers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about my terrible writing, grammar and I don't work lol. But anyway, this chapter should be more smutty so enjoy! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or want to critique the story by all means comment! Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story! :D

I snuck into the showers, everyone else was busy getting dinner. Hopefully, I can get used to this whole shower party system, but my first is just so stressful, I need some me-time. But now, I kinda regret looking at that Jay guy. He was just oozed sex appeal, and that jawline, being that hot should be illegal. So I made my way into the showers, with my bar of white stale soap, the kind you usually find in motels, and stripped, leaving me all booty exposed. I quickly turned on the showerhead and practically leaped under the ice-cold water. Normally, I love showers that make my skin sting at the burning heat. But I had a little 'problem' so starting off with a cold shower was the safest bet. 

I wonder what he's in here for? I guess gang activity. Was he the head of the gang before he got in here? He definitely filled the gangster look. Pierced ears, some scattered tattoos that fit his whole badass aura. Fuck, I'm getting hard again just thinking about him. Running those big strong hands through my hair, down my neck, and even further. 

I rubbed the cheap soap harder into my skin, digging it in to distract me from my thoughts. The shower was warming up, that really didn't help. I looked around, nobody else was in sight, was the coast clear? I trailed my hand down, grabbing my throbbing cock and giving a quick jerk to the head. I bit my lip, trying to hide the whimper just dying to escape from my throat. I imagined Jay was the one touching me. I wonder if he would dominate me, there was no way he was a bottom. I rubbed myself faster, forgetting the soap and tossing it on the ground, I slid my hand behind. Grabbing my plump ass, glad to have my bubble butt, and squeezed both hands. I outright moaned, resting my head on the tile to steady myself. I haven't been this turned on in so long. The thought that someone could walk in and catch me was dangerous, terrifying, and even a little bit exciting. 

I teased my puckered entrance with my middle finger, plunging in. Little whimpers and gasps left my lips as I worked the hand on my back and front, one playing with my ass and the other teasing my tip. I was pleasuring myself, and it helped that I was a virgin. I'm so sensitive and react so well. 

I was too distracted to hear the light footsteps behind me. 

"Oh boy, aren't you a sight." A deep voice sang. I stopped, moving my hands in front of me. I tried turning around but was stopped. He pressed me against the wall, I cringed at the cold tile against my cheek. He used one hand to trap my hands above my head, the other squished my left ass cheek. 

"W-who are you?" I questioned. I should hate this, I should call for help, But I can't. I don't. 

This caused the person to chuckle. "You're not even telling me to stop, you just wanna know who's about to make you feel so good, don't cha?" Suddenly two fingers entered me, making me cry out. His fingers were knuckled deep. "Want me to move them, sweetheart?" 

I bit my lip, thinking for a moment. He released my hands, pressed his body against the back of mine and I hissed at the cool of the wall. I was met by a sharp slap to my rear. "Answer darling or I'll take them out altogether." 

"Move them, please!" I begged, whining a bit. I'm stupid. So stupid, but so horny. 

"That's more like it." He laughed, pulling his fingers almost all the way out then slamming back in, over and over. I parted my lips and little gasps worked their way out.

"Can I. mmm, can I touch myself, please?" I asked, clenching around his fingers. 

"Since you asked so nicely, go ahead." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He added another finger, this time spreading his fingers and exploring my insides. I rested my hand at my base and starred pumping, sloppily from how good my ass was feeling. and then, I saw stars, it felt so good for that one moment, I couldn't even describe it if I tried. It was the essence of pleasure. I let out a loud moan, drool leaking out of the corner of my mouth. 

"Ahh, found the sweet spot." He curled his fingers, hitting that place over and over. I bit my tongue trying to stop the noises spilling out. He used the hand that wasn't playing with my booty to grab my throat, gently squeezing, then working it up to my mouth. I sucked on two of his fingers, lapping them up to distract myself. He hit it one more time, harder than before and that's what did it. I threw my head back, eyes shut tight, and head on his shoulder. Breathing heavy, I tried to calm myself down from the massive orgasm I experienced. 

"Damn, that was hot as hell. Glad I could do that for you, you owe me a few, 'kay?" He chimed, letting me loose. "Clean yourself and sit at my table for dinner." 

I turned around, catching his bright smile. He had curly dark locks and blue gleaming eyes. Why are the guys here all so hot? Am I in a dating sim or something? I look down to see he's wearing a towel around his waist, and now my cheeks go bright red. "I'm Aiden, what's your name cutie?" 

"Thomas." I blush, turning away. He lightly grabs my chin, guiding me to look at him. Oh shit, he's got dimples. 

"Thomas, I'll remember that. Sit with me when you're done, if you don't I might have to punish you." He winks, leaning me in to kiss my cheek and turning away. He leaves with that, holy shit what just happened. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I cleaned up, dried up and got changed, I dropped up stuff off in my cell and got in the food line. It wasn't that bad, pasta with a slice of bread and canned veggies. Now the hard part. There were two few options. The table in the corner where Keith sat by himself, urging me over with his hand or with Aiden. He didn't see me glance at him, but he was sitting with a group of tough looking guys. I opted for the safest option. 

"Hey!" Keith said with a cheeky smile as I plopped down in front of him. 

"Hi." I smiled softly. "The food isn't that bad here." 

"It gets worse, trust me. Like mystery meat Monday, the mystery is how it passed health codes." He chuckled. 

"Hey there." I heard behind me, why is he always behind me? 

"Hey, Aiden." I smiled, turning to meet him. 

"Kind of upset you didn't take up my offer to sit with me." He pouted, he looked kinda like a little kid. 

"Yeah I'm sorry, I saw my buddy Kieth sitting here all by himself. He sort of asked me to sit with him first!" I grinned. 

"You can sit with him if you want, It's fine," Keith said, keeping his eyes glued to his tray. 

"It's fine, I don't mind sitting with you guys!" He smiled, settling down next to me. His hand grazing my thigh as he eased himself down. I bit my lip, keeping my head down. "So anyway, this is your first day here right?"

I nodded, his hand rested on my thigh as he ate with his other hand. I tried to relax, at least we were sort of in the corner so that made it a bit easier for me to relax. 

"So how old are you guys?" I asked. 

"I'm eighteen," Keith said, starting to warm up to Aiden's presence a bit. Weird, from the little I've seen of him he's always eager to talk. 

"I'm twenty. And you?" Aiden smiled, squeezing my leg a bit. 

"I just turned eighteen a few weeks ago," I admitted. 

"Aww, you're just a Lil guy aren't ya?" Aiden flashed a knowing smile. I blushed, shoving some vegetables into my mouth 

"Go ahead and eat some more vegetables, Thomas, you need to get some height on ya." Keith grinned. 

"As if you can talk." I scoffed. "You aren't that much taller." 

"Settle down kiddos, if you drink your milk as I did, you might be able to reach six foot." Aiden chimed in, sipping some water. 

"So another topic. What cell are you in Aiden?" I questioned. 

"I'm actually with Keith here, he's pretty quiet though so I don't talk to him much. This is the most I've ever heard you, talk dude." Aiden answered. 

My face paled, oh shit. He's gonna try something tonight, I just know it. Goodbye sleep. 

"Everyone else in our room is kind of intimidating. Thomas is actually in the bunk below me." Keith smiled innocently. Oh boy. 

Aiden chuckled. "Of course he's a bottom." 

"Shut up." I sighed. Blushing even harder as Aiden cracked up next to me. 

"What's so funny?" Keith asked. 

"It's cause I'm too short to reach the top." I tried explaining quickly. 

"Ohhh," Keith said, smiling. 

"Would you guys like to meet some of my friends? You don't have to sit by yourself all the time." Aiden said, mostly looking at Keith. He's actually kind of sweet. 

"A-are you sure?" Keith grinned, standing up a bit. 

"Of course, follow me, boys." He stood, taking his hand off my thigh and grabbing his tray. 

I looked up to his table, there were about three tough-looking guys sitting there. and right in the middle, Jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad to write smutty goodness while singing For the first time in forever?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting with Aiden and his friends, Thomas goes to the Library where he is confronted by Aiden yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry my writing isn't that great, but I hope you guys like the story! Feel free if you have any comments, suggestions, or critiques! All appreciated I'll take requests if there is a certain kink you want to see in an upcoming chapter.

I sat down right in between Aiden and Keith, setting my tray down and focusing on my food.  
“Aiden what are you doing?” One of the guys asked. “Just leave these two alone.”  
“Aww you guys aren’t any fun, I can have other friends. They actually want to sit with me, right?” He pouted.  
I shrugged, eating some pasta while Keith agreed profusely.  
“So, what’s this little guy's name?” Another one asked.  
“Thomas, isn’t he so cute! Can we keep him, Jay?” Aiden grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
“He’s not a damn stray cat.” Jay sighed. “And I already met him earlier, if he remembers me that is.”  
“I remember you!” I said, lifting my head up. I flushed a bit, seeing the other two confused while Jay smirked. “How could I not, you uh, had people moving out of the way for you.” I shrugged Aiden's arm off.  
“Well yeah, Jay is the highest rank here!” The guy sitting beside him beamed.  
“It’s not that big of a deal. But anyway, it’s rude of these three not to introduce themselves. The guy with the buzz cut is Ricky. Four eyes here is Travis and Nick is the only guy with blue hair here.” He chuckled.  
“Hey, it’s a trend!” Nick defended.  
“It’s nice to meet you all.” I smile, trying to be polite. “And this is Keith. But you all probably know him already.”  
“Yeah, he’s in Aiden and Jay's cell. Nick, Travis and I are in a different block.” Ricky explained. “I’ve seen him around, but he’s kind of quiet.”  
“He’s a bit of a blabbermouth when you talk to him more.” I laughed, earning a light jab on the side of Keith.  
“Yeah, everyone here is just kind of intimidating.” He admitted, turning away.  
“We aren’t that scary, are we?” Aiden asked. “At least I’m not.”  
“Just today you got in a fight with someone over kickball.” Travis pointed out.  
“He didn’t know how to pitch right!” He defended.  
“Well in another note, is there anything else to do in here besides the weekly sports time?” I inquired.  
“Well, we have a little outdoor gym with some weights, and we are required to be outside for at least an hour. There is a little shop area where you can buy snacks, soaps, and things like that. We also have a library you can go to if you request it from a guard, they escort you there.” Tracks explained.  
“A library!” I beamed.  
“Yeah, It closes at nine, so you better to in before lights out,” Aiden said.  
“Wow Aiden, I didn’t think you even knew we had a library.” Nick snorted.  
“Hey shut up! I read.” He said, puffing out his cheeks.  
“I think I’m going to go check that out now. You alright here Keith?” I asked.  
“Yeah I’m fine, I might go turn in early, been a long day of doing nothing.” He chuckled, patting my shoulder before heading toward the cell.  
“Great, well I’ll see you all later.” I smiled, putting my tray up and heading to the door.  
“Excuse me, is it alright if I go to the library?” I asked.  
The guard shrugged, opening the door and waiting for me.  
“Thank you.” I smiled, I read a lot as a kid, seeing as I was kept up in my room at most of the foster homes I’ve been in. So it’s kind of nostalgic to get to read again.  
We reached a door that read ‘Media Room’ and the guard turned to me. “Just come out when you’re done. I’ll be out here. You have until nine so take your time.” She smiled.  
I practically skipped into the room. It wasn’t much, around six shelves and a few desks. All the books were paperback and even split into genres. It made this whole place seem a little normal. Before I could even decide on a book, the door opened again.  
“Hey, there short stack.” Aiden chuckled, waking in. “I actually wanted to talk about something.”  
I nodded, encouraging him to go on.  
“Well, I wanted to apologize, for the showers I mean. I got kind of carried away. I walked in and saw your cute little self panting playing with that cute little cock. I was going to walk away and give you some private time but I couldn’t really help myself. I should have had more self-control and I’m sorry for using you like that.” He explained, looking me in the eyes.  
“It’s alright, I didn’t actually hate it.” I murdered, turning my attention to the floor.  
This perked his attention. “Really?”  
I nodded. “It was actually kind of hot, being pinned down by someone. I was really taken aback when you actually spanked me, mostly by how much I liked it.”  
“Want me to do it again?” He grinned, taking a step forward.  
“What?” I squeaked.  
“I don’t want to take advantage of you so how about this. Next time I go too far, use a safe word! How about peaches?” He took another step.  
“Safeword? Wha-“ I started but he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a corner of the room that wasn’t in view of the door or cameras. He caged me into the wall with his body.  
“But back to the showers, I noticed you didn’t call out for help. And well, you had plenty of opportunities to. You liked that, didn’t you? Being controlled by a big strong man. Such a dirty little boy for me, aren’t you? Do you like feeling so helpless? I could bend your sexy little self over and pound into that tight ass, you couldn’t do a thing.” He said, licking the shell of my ear as he whispered into it.  
“I told you that if you didn’t sit with me at dinner you would be punished, you disobeyed me on purpose just to be punished, didn’t you? Such a filthy masochist you are.”  
“N-no it’s not like that!” I whispered out.  
“Oh really? Then you wouldn’t like it if I just played with your little nipples? You would absolutely hate it, are you sure about that?” He lifted my shirt and pinched my left nipple.  
“Mm!” I yelped, pushing my chest further into his touch.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He grinned proudly, moving his face down to be level with my tits. Oh god, are we really doing this? And here of all places.  
He disrupted my thoughts by blowing on my chest.  
“Do you like it when I tease you? Edging you on until you’re just begging me to give you a good fucking.” He asked, lightly biting my nipple.  
"Yes!" I shrieked, balling my hands up at my sides.  
"You gotta keep it down, dear, wouldn't want one of the guards to disrupt our fun." He let go of me, deciding to get on his knees and suck on my nipples.  
I trailed my hand down, playing with his hair to distract myself from the need to cry out. He was like a storm, greedy and hungry, taking down everything in his path. It was kind of a turn on though, he was honest with what he wanted, and it didn't seem like a game. Well, at least I'm hoping it's not. What if he was just straight and using me cause I'm kinda girly? He hasn't really touched my dick at all. I just met him but, I think I can grow to like him, but this is the farthest I've ever really gone with someone before.  
"Are you straight?" Shit did I just blurt that out?  
He stopped what he was doing and stood up straight. He looked kind of serious. Aiden grabbed my hand and pressed it on his- oh.  
"Does this feel straight to you?" He chuckled, biting his lip.  
"Kind of yeah," I said, he was hard. Like really hard.  
"Don't just say it like that." He deadpanned. "But no I'm not. There was a time I thought I was straight but as of now, I identify as pansexual. But I'm still kind of thinking things through and figuring out who I am. As cheesy as that sounds."  
"No no, I get it. It was kind of different for me. I found out in middle school, so good luck finding out and if you have any questions feel free to ask." Wow, I sound so lame, why am I asking this and getting distracted from him. Oh shit, my hand is still on his dick.  
I looked him straight in the eys and stroked him through his pants. He bit his lip and rolled his head back.  
"Hey, you don't have to do this. We will probably need to head back soon anyway." He said but I didn't care. I want this. I got down on my knees, unzipped his pants and got to his boxers, I gulped and tore them down. Oh god, it's huge! My eyes went wide as I heard chuckling above me.  
"You think you can take all this in baby boy?" He asked. I nodded hesitantly and gave a slow lick to the tip. I worked my tongue around his head and gave a sharp suck at his slit. I felt a hand in my hair, encouraging me to go down further. I loosened my jaw and started taking more of him in.  
"Yeah, just like that. If you need me to stop just tap my thigh." He ensured. I took a deep breath through my nose and went down as far as I could, stroking whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth.  
"Do you want me to fuck your mouth, gorgeous?" He asked. I nodded rapidly. His grip on my hair tightened and he thrust into my throat. I let out a moan as he started off rough, slamming deep into my throat over and over. Tears started to well in my eyes as he abused my mouth. 

While he fucked my mouth, he had one hand in my hair and the other went down to twist my nipple. I let out moan after moan and I guess it felt good around his dick. He finally went all the way in, holding my head down, and came deep in my throat. As I cringed and tried to take my mouth off he looked down at me. 

"Swallow like a good little slut," he growled, going as deep as he could. I finally swallowed it, holy shit there was a lot. After he finally pulled out I opened my mouth and stuck out my tongue, proving I swallowed everything. 

"Damn you really are a dream. I'm sorry you didn't get to cum." He said. 

"No, it's fine, you didn't cum in the showers so now we're even." I smiled. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a hard kiss. He leaned back and grinned. 

"You don't even realize how fucking cute you are." He chuckled, pulling up his pants and adjusting his clothes. "Why don't you pick out a book and then we can leave together." 

"Okay! Did you pick one out yet?" I asked. 

He actually burst out laughing. "You think I came here to read? I just wanted to talk to you and hopefully snag a kiss. I guess I just got lucky enough to get more than I bargained for. 

I blushed, grabbing the first book I saw and bolted for the door. 

I was getting changed into the pajamas I was issued and noticed Aiden looking at me as I was pulling off my shirt. I looked down to see a bright red mark! I quickly pulled the tank top on and sighed. 

"What was that mark on your chest?" Keith asked, crap I forgot he was on the top bunk so he could see me. 

"It's nothing, just a rash." I lied, he just shrugged it off and laid flat on the bed. 

I jumped in bed, stretching and letting out a content sigh. Today wasn't so bad, I should be fine here. 

as good nights rang around the cell, lights were turned off and everything went quiet. And with that, I fell asleep to the low hum of fans.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas can’t sleep, so someone tried to help him ;), and he learns a bit more about Jay on the yard. 
> 
> What is your favorite ship so far?

I was startled awake by a figure, shaking my shoulders. 

“Hey, are you okay?” They asked, I was still sleepy. I couldn’t make out who it was. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” I said, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and… tears? 

“You were whimpering and sobbing in your sleep. Nightmares?” He asked. 

“I guess so, I can’t really remember what the dream was about.” I said, trembling a bit. 

“Glad you’re better now.” He said, and I finally realized who it was. 

“W-wait. Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?” I asked, suddenly getting a burst of courage. 

Jay paused, looking down at me. “I-I’m Sorry. Another time, but someone could wake up and see.” And with that he went back to his bed. I pouted, feeling rejected and trying to go back to sleep. 

I guess someone else was up too, I heard Jay talking to another person, kind of arguing. Then, someone was walking toward me. 

“So you changed your mind? I smiled, assuming Jay was walking toward me. 

Wrong, I was so so wrong. 

“Change your mind about what?” A deeper voice spoke, crouching down to eye level. 

“Aiden? Oh I was-” I said, bunching my hands full of the cheap blanket. Before I could finish he had crawled into bed, laying on top of me and pinning down my hands. 

“Baby boy don’t make up excuses. I’ve seen the way you look at Jay, blushed around him. But you do the same thing around me too.” He said, voice going down a few octaves right next to my ear. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I denied, raising my voice a bit. 

“Shhh, you don’t need to deny it, I already know. But at least, I’ll prove to you how much better I am for you. Jay is pretty secretive, even though I don’t know much about him. So if he truly does swing that way he won’t risk getting caught with you darling.” He growled, nipping my ear. 

“Me on the other hand, I’m an open book sweetheart.” As he said that I trembled under him as if on instinct, growing a bit harder. This earned me a smirk. “You like it when I call you pet names, don’t you Thomas?” He eased his hand down, grabbing my thigh. 

“Yes!” I gasped out, trying to keep my voice as quiet as I could. I really wish I could bury my face in the blanket and just go to sleep now! But there was something kind of erotic about being held down and talked dirty to. I wish we weren’t here with a group of other people. What if we’re caught on camera! Hopefully it’s too dark to see.

“Earth to Thomas, hello?” Aiden said, coming back to his cheery self. “I’ll let you head to bed now.” 

“Please stay.” I whispered out, barely audible. But of course he heard me. 

His ears seemed to perk up and he was pressing his weight against me. One hand still on my wrists and the other squeezing my inner thigh. “What was that, cupcake?”

“I- I didn’t say anything..?” I said, not even able to convince myself. He gave me a look I could barely make out in the dark, it looked like he was almost challenging me. 

“I said ‘please stay.’” I said, loud enough for him to hear. 

“Good boy.” He grinned, dipping down to kiss my neck. 

“Aiden!” I gasped, leaning into his touch. 

“Oh god I love it when you say my name like that.” He spoke, grinding the hand that once was playing with the squish of my thighs to the bulge growing in my pants. 

“T-tell me what you would do to me, if we were all alone.” I said, biting my lip. 

“Aww, look at my dirty little boy!” Aiden chuckled. “Well for starters, you would be completely rid of these tacky clothes. Absolutely exposed under me, squirming from how embarrassed you were. I would tease you mercilessly until I just gave into that cute little tomato face!” 

“And then?” I whispered, lifting my hips to grind against his hand. 

“Fuck Thomas.” Aiden murmured, replacing his hand with his crotch. “I’d finger that tight little ass of yours, getting your tight hole ready for my dick. I would fuck you on my lap, keeping a hand at your throat and the other on your hip. Then while you’re telling me how good im fucking you, I leave hickies and marks wherever I can. Your throat, collar bone, chest, and on those plump thighs.” He said, grinding especially hard. “Now tell me like a good boy what you want me to do right now.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” I whimpered, trying to get as much contact as possible. 

“Tsk tsk, not now baby boy. I would rather your first time with me to be in private. But I wouldn’t mind fingering you.” He grinned, after I gave the okay he went under the covers, getting behind me in a spooning position. 

He used one hand to pull my pants down while the other snaked its way to my mouth. “Open up.” 

I smirked, shaking my head. I wanted him to completely dominate me and put me in my place. I wasn’t sure how to ask for it, but pushing back a bit might work. 

“Ohh getting cheeky with me now. I said open up you slut.” He growled, placing his hand on my throat. 

I stifled a moan, but slightly parted my lips. At this, he rested his head in the crook of my neck and shoved two fingers past my lips. 

“Do you like being used like this? Being a good slut for me?” Aiden asked, setting a kiss on my jaw. 

I let out a noise, taking in his finger more and lathering them up. 

“That should be wet enough.” He grinned, taking his digits out to tease my entrance. I whimpered, missing the feeling of his fingers. 

“Let’s see how long this will take.” He smirked, peppering my neck with kisses. 

“What do you mea-” I felt all the nerves in my body twitch as a feeling of pleasure swept through my body. 

“There it is, I remember from last time.” He boasted triumphantly. I couldn’t help the moans and pants that poured out of me as he mercilessly stroked my sweet spot. 

“You gotta keep it down gorgeous.” He said, finally kissing me. He was such a passionate and sensual kisser, biting my lip and showing no mercy. 

His fingers drilled in and out while his other hand snaked around to grip my dripping cock. 

He pulled back from the kiss. “Do you wanna cum?”

“Yeah.” I mumbled. 

“Beg for it.” He grinned, working the hand in my ass faster while the one on my dick gripped the base of my cock, preventing me from even thinking of cumming. 

“Aww come on.” I pouted, allowing my head to roll back. 

“Beg. For. It.” He growled, biting hard on my neck. 

“Alright alright, please. Aiden I need to come, please let me.” I whimpered. He bit down harder on my neck. “Ahh! I need you to let me cum, I just need you. Right now, please!” 

“Good boy.” He purred, detaching from my neck. He started jerking me off and slowing his thrusts In my ass. 

My body spasmed as my orgasam swam through me, I felt so dizzy and couldn’t believe how many times I had done dirty deeds with a man I’ve known barely twenty four hours. 

“You did so good Thomas.” Aiden smiled, pulling his hands out of my pants. His hand curled, dripping with my cum.

“I’ll help clean up.” I smirked, taking his hand and licking from his wrist to the tip of his finger. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” He said, biting his lip. “Okay Thomas, get some rest and I’ll see you in the morning. You better sit with me at breakfast or I promise you won’t be able to sit for a week.” 

“I promise.” I said, finishing up cleaning his hand off. “But you didn’t get to cum.” I frowned. 

“I came last time, next time I would love to see that pretty little mouth on my cock again.” He smirked. 

“I just got off, are you trying to make me hard again?” I pouted. He chuckled, patting my head and heading off to his bunk. 

I woke up to other inmates getting dressed and ready for breakfast. I lazily got dressed and followed the line out to the main area of the pod.   
I got my plain breakfast of grey mush and almost moldy bread, then sat at the table Aiden and Nick were at. 

“Morning sleepy head.” Aiden grinned. 

“Hey shrimpy, what goes on.” Nick said, giving a sloppy peace sign. “I think Ricky is skipping dinner to go straight to the yard and Travis is taking a shower.” 

“Well, shame on them, missing this gourmet meal. Terrible manners.” Aiden said, shaking his head. I chuckled, earning a smile from him. 

We ate while having light side conversations, Nick was actually pretty cool, out of Nick, Ricky, and Travis, Nick is probably the most like Aiden. 

“So what’s your plan after breakfast?” Aiden asked me. 

“I think I’m going to look around the yard, is there anything else besides weights?” I asked. 

“A basketball court, just be careful, lots of ass holes over there. I’m going there two so I’ll walk with you.” Nick explained. 

“Well I’m gonna take a shower then I suppose I’ll join you two.” 

“Lets go now, I can’t stand this crappy food. And it’s only been a day.” I groaned. 

“Brat.” Aiden chuckled lowly. 

“You know it.” I whispered to him, walking out with Nick. 

“I’m gonna go play basketball. You can just walk around if you want, let me know if there’s trouble, shrimpy!” Nick grinned, ruffling up my hair. 

“I’m not that short!” I pouted, walking away. I looked over, the area was pretty basic. The ‘gym’ was just a few benches and weights. The basketball court was pretty basic too, it was funny watching Nick try to play. Damn, why were all the people over here so fucking hot? 

“Hey.” A voice spoke behind me. For god's sake, why does everyone pop up behind me?

I turned to see Jay, I was about to speak but flashes of last night ran through my mind. I rolled my eyes at him and tried to walk away. 

“Really?” He groaned, taking my shoulder and moving me to the fenced area. From far away it looks like two friends just having a casual conversation. 

“Do you want to know why I didn’t stay with you last night?” He asked seriously. 

“Duh.” I pouted, crossing my arms. 

His voice lowered in both tone and volume. “Nobody knows I’m gay, well I think, I’m still trying to figure myself out. Image is a big thing here, especially having such a high reputation as I have. And being alone with you in bed? I can’t control myself that long.” 

“Oh.” I said, feeling a blush spread. 

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” He smirked. Thankfully nobody is around to hear their talk. “I wanted to do so many things to you right then and there but I couldn’t.” 

“Like what.” I said, looking him in the eyes. 

“Are you trying to get me to dirty talk you?” He said, baffled. 

“Maybe, but you clearly don’t want to so I guess I’ll be on my way!” I said overdramatically. 

“Thomas. I wanted to see you ride my cock and watch you fall apart at the feeling of me. I want to see all of you, I mean fuck. You know how great your thighs and ass look in those pants?” He groaned, trying to keep his composure. 

“People have been pretty accepting here, everybody has been so nice!” I exclaimed. “I think they would understand.” 

“You‘ve met like six people, you think Aiden and I want you to meet the people here who would assault you? Or rape you? Thomas, get real. We’re in fucking prison, not everyone here is innocent like you.” He explained, turning away. 

“Why are you in here, Jay?” I asked, keeping my voice low. 

“It doesn’t matter. Just, be careful Thomas. You need to be cautious or you’ll be in serious trouble, you can’t trust anyone here. It’s like the wild, everyone fights to survive” He spoke. 

“What about you? Am I not able to trust you?” I asked.

He sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder. “You’ll find that out for yourself.” 

And with that he walked away. Well, that was fucking weird, he went from frisky to all serious. But I can be tough! 

“Hey Thomas.” Keith smiled, running toward me. He stopped when he got to me and cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong with your neck?” 

“Hmm?” I felt around and remembered what Aiden did. Last night when he bit my neck really hard. 

“Not sure.” I laughed nervously. “Anyway, want to go back inside? It’s getting a bit hot out here” 

“Aww I just came out, but sure.” He smiled. We started walking back inside when a ball rolled over to us. 

“Pass!” Someone yelled. I look over and see a guy running toward me and Keith. 

“Thanks.” He said when I gave him the ball. “Are you sure you’re in the right unit? This is for men only, princess.” The guy laughed. 

“Rude.” I whispered to Keith, continuing to walk back inside. 

“Does that happen a lot?” Keith asked as we got inside. 

“Yeah, I guess I have a girly figure so people mistake me for a girl all the time. I’m kinda used to it by now.” I explained. “Well anyway, lets go to the library.”


End file.
